


Tongues of Men and Beasts

by laetificat



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/pseuds/laetificat
Summary: Indulgent PWP. Logan and Kurt enjoy some time off together.





	Tongues of Men and Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> it's been nearly a decade since I last wrote any Logan/Kurt(!), but I saw some amazing fanart recently (shout out to francisxie on tumblr!) that made me long for these boys again. 
> 
> I haven't read comics in ages so this takes place in some nebulous unspecified 616 timeline, probably somewhere in the Claremont era.

After they fucked Kurt's fur smelled like sandalwood and brimstone, like sweat and musk and leather (Logan wasn't always patient enough to wait until they were out of uniform). Logan liked to drag his fingers through it, spreading his damp palms over Kurt's belly and thighs, drawing furrows down his flanks. He liked the way Kurt shuddered, almost purring, in the crook of Logan's body.

"Insatiable," Kurt murmured, eyes almost closed, the tip of his tail stroking up the back of Logan's calf. Logan nuzzled into his neck, holding him close, enjoying the solid warmth of him, the slickness between them and the mineral smell of their mingled cum. Hard again, he rolled his hips upwards, earning himself a small noise of pleasure from Kurt. 

Elsewhere in the mansion came the sound of students changing classes, conversation and shouts, heedless of how their instructors were using their free time. The warm autumn sunshine filtered between the curtains, painting a stripe of gold across Kurt's dark chest. 

"You wouldn't have me any other way, elf," Logan murmured, burying his face in Kurt's throat and taking a long inhale of his scent. When Kurt laughed Logan could feel it against his chest and in the shiver of muscles around his cock.

“Indeed. As if.. ah..” he paused for a moment, breathing, as Logan began to slowly pick up the pace, “as if I have a choice, _Liebchen_. Nobody could change you, Logan.”

“Maybe,” Logan conceded, his attention distracted by the whorls of fur on Kurt's hip and the delicious slow slide of his cock in and out of Kurt's body. Helpful as always, Kurt raised his leg a little, making small soft sounds with each thrust, his tail reflexively gripping Logan's ankle. He reached down and found Logan's hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss and lick his palm, pointed teeth scraping across skin as he sucked on Logan's fingers. 

Logan groaned, hips stuttering, as Kurt maneuvered his hand downwards to take hold of his semi-hard cock, still wet with his cum. Then it was Kurt's turn to groan and curse, fluidly and poetically, in German, as Logan began stroking him.

“ _Sag mir, wie sehr_.. _dir das gefällt_ ,” Logan murmured, between panting breaths. Kurt's cock was quickly growing hard again under his fingers, damp and forge-hot.

“Your accent is still.. ah, ah.. atrocious,” Kurt replied, letting his tail wander upwards, the tip skating across the back of Logan's thigh, making him jump and lose his rhythm. Logan growled as Kurt chuckled, turning slightly to fix him with a mischievous widening of his lambent eyes. 

“That's what you get when you butcher my mother tongue,” Kurt pointed out, his expression devilish under his dark mop of sweaty curls. The sight of him so dishevelled and carefree made Logan want to fuck him even harder, or maybe sling him on the back of his motorbike and head out into the wilderness where they could live and fuck and forget about a world that didn't want them happy at all, that only brought them pain.

Instead, and feeling the loss of it, Logan grunted. “Fine,” he growled, pulling out of Kurt -- ignoring the small noise of displeasure from him -- and disentangling himself from the blue mutant at the same time. His achingly hard cock dripped cum and lube onto his thigh as he sat up. 

“Roll over,” Logan requested in a way that wasn’t really a request, shoving a hand under Kurt's thighs to start the process. Kurt gave him a puzzled look but, ever obedient, did as he was told. His tail curled a question mark in the air above them. Logan just about resisted the urge to spank those blue furred ass cheeks. Maybe later.

“Why?” Kurt asked, peeking back over his shoulder.

“Because, elf,” Logan replied, gently but firmly pushing on the back of Kurt's thighs to encourage him onto his knees, “I'm gonna show you what else I can do with my tongue.”

And without further preamble, he did exactly that, parting Kurt's cheeks and leaning in to bury his face in the delicious wet valley of his ass, filling his enhanced senses with the marine smell of his own cum and the soft chemical scent of the lube and salt sweat on fur and skin and Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. He lapped at Kurt's ass, enjoying the surprised yelp it earned him, not stopping the growls of pleasure that rose in his own throat at the sensory overload of pheromones and sex.

As his tongue found Kurt's asshole and he both heard and felt Kurt's response, the roll of his hips that pushed him backwards, the flick of Kurt's tail across his shoulders, urging him deeper. He obeyed, releasing one hand to palm the heavy warmth of Kurt's balls, sliding his hand down his cock. 

“Ah, Logan, Logan, _Gott im Himmel_ ,” Kurt moaned, giving over to the sensation and rocking his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Logan's tongue, into Logan's hand. His tail slid down and found Logan's cock, wrapping around, tensing and relaxing, a heavy band of warmth and pressure.

The taste of himself and Kurt coated Logan's senses, sliding down his throat as he pushed his tongue further into Kurt's hole, lapping and licking, his palm slick with Kurt's pre-cum as he stroked him harder and faster, abandoning his higher thoughts for animal sensation. 

Kurt's cries were becoming hoarse and high-pitched and Logan was on the verge of just letting him come when he pulled away suddenly, almost tipping them both over on the bed as he disengaged from Logan's grip, turning himself around. His eyes were like twin coals burning in a brazier as he looked at Logan, his open mouth wet and panting, all sharp white teeth and pink tongue. His cock bobbed against his dark furred belly, the pointed tip swollen and bruise-black, visibly throbbing, droplets of pre-cum sliding down the shaft. He parted his legs a little. 

“Logan.. _Gott_.. please.. I need..” 

His meaning was clear enough, his tail looping around Logan’s upper arm to pull him forward, legs rising to hook his knees over Logan’s shoulders, ankles crossing behind his head as the bedframe thudded against the wall with the force of Logan pushing inside him, snarling his pleasure at the slippery heat of it and the way Kurt moaned his name. Kurt turned his face to press his mouth to the inside of Logan’s wrist, trying and failing to muffle his cries as Logan pounded into him, long years of practice allowing him to find the perfect angle to make Kurt writhe.

It didn’t take long for Kurt to begin meeting him on every thrust, hips rising and falling, fucking himself as much as he was being fucked, utterly shameless in his need. It sparked an answering lust in Logan, and he drove himself forward, thrusting faster and harder, taking full advantage of Kurt’s flexibility as he was folded almost in two. Kurt gripped Logan’s ass and groaned for more in English and German and Romani, syllables slipping through his lips on gasped breaths, a language unto itself, a stuttering descant above the rhythmic slap of Logan’s hips against his ass. Logan fisted a hand in Kurt’s hair, picking up the speed of his thrusts and pulling his head back to bite and lick the soft fur of his throat, sinking even deeper inside of him and feeling Kurt’s own cock sliding over his belly.

“Come.. for me,” he growled into Kurt’s ear and Kurt, with a rising moan, did, hot wetness spurting between them, crying out Logan’s name and the clenching of his muscles and sight of him shuddering and back arched sent Logan over the edge as well, hard and unexpected, so for a long precious moment the world went white and blissful.

The next thing Logan knew was the sensation of something stroking gently down his spine, which turned out to be Kurt’s tail; he shifted a little and found himself pillowed on Kurt’s chest, damp with their mingled scents and bodily fluids.

“Not.. that I mind so much,” Kurt breathed from somewhere above him, “but you are quite heavy, _Liebling_.” 

Logan made a vague noise of agreement -- the most he could muster -- and carefully pulled himself out and off of Kurt, rolling onto his back on the rumpled sheets. Kurt appeared above him, the fires of his eyes banked and sleepy. He bent and kissed Logan, darting tongue and a nip of his pointed teeth, obviously taking his time to taste the aftermath of their fucking on Logan’s lips and chin. It was almost enough to send a spark of lust shivering down Logan’s belly, but he was too tired to do anything besides groan against Kurt’s mouth.

“You are forgiven for your bad German, my friend,” Kurt said, leaning back. He stretched his arms above his head, catlike. “Though..” he paused, reaching over to run his fingers through the sweaty curls on Logan’s chest. “I look forward to you trying again.” 

Logan closed his eyes, smiling despite himself. “So do I, elf.”


End file.
